A Peach of a Mushroom
by CloudySkies17695
Summary: (Might recieve touch-ups in the future) Though she doesn't want to admit it, there is someone within the Mushroom Kingdom whom Toadette fancies. The thing is, she doesn't exactly know how to express it. But when she gets the chance to alter her appearance, she feels like it may be possible. What a good moral...


Toadette watched intently from afar, peeking out from behind a boulder. On her face was a deep red blush. Her expression seemed somewhat tense, but determined and focused. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Hey, Toadette. What's up?"

"Geh!" Toadette jolted before turning around to see Toad. "Toad!" she barked in a hushed whisper. "What are you doing here?"

Toad shrugged. "I don't know. I came to say hi, so that's a start." He peeked out over the boulder. "So what'cha looking at?"

Toadette began to flush again. "N-nothing!" she responded almost immediately, turning her head away quickly.

Toad took a look at his surroundings, making note of two people talking. One was a friendly, little Shy Guy wearing a cyan robe, and the other was, well, the other was Luigi.

Toad smirked and put a hand to his cheek. "A Shy Guy, huh? That's who you were looking at? Didn't expect that honestly. Had no idea you were fond of the mysterious type."

Toadette pouted and puffed her cheeks out. "I wasn't looking at the Shy Guy, you idiot!"

Toad lifted an eyebrow. "Then who were you looking at?" Not a moment later, a sly smile grew on Toad's face. "Oh, I see. You were looking at Luigi, huh? Got to admit, he's got a pretty great ass."

Almost immediately, Toadette drew back and became red in the face. "W...what are you saying, you fool?! Why would I ever be interested in a coward like him? I'm not interested in him, you hear me? I'M NOT INTERESTED IN HIM!"

Overhearing the female Toad's shouting, Luigi and the Shy Guy turned in the direction of the two Toads. Panicked and flustered, Toadette quickly slam dunked Toad's face into the grass.

Toad lifted up his now dirty face, an angry look on it. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?! THEY'RE GOING TO HEAR US!" Toadette immediately countered, her cheeks becoming red again.

"WELL, YOU AREN'T MAKING IT ANY BETTER, WHAT WITH YOUR SHOUTING!" Toad countered back, not exactly helping his claim.

The female Toad drew back and let out a small, offended gasp before letting out a growl. "Why, you…"

Toadette was fuming at this point. Her back was hunched over and her fists were clenched tight. It was clear she wouldn't be taking this simple quarrel lighty. Thankfully, though, the sound of a certain voice caught her and Toad's attention.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

The two Toads turned around to see Luigi, not too happy with what he was overhearing.

Toad smirked as he lifted up his hand. "Oh, that's easy! You see, Toadette here-"

Toadette quickly turned back towards him and made a motion for him to close his mouth while muttering something under her breath, followed by a throat-slitting gesture. It was enough to shut him up, so that was good enough for her.

She turned back towards Luigi, an obviously stressed out smile on her face. "Oh, sorry about that, Luigi! Toad was just being Toad. You know how he is. A nice guy who's good qualities are overshadowed by his temper."

"Toadette, that's not very nice," Luigi crossly interjected.

"Yeah, and that's tough talk coming from you," Toad added, clearly not happy. I mean, you would be too if someone was talking trash about you. Probably.

Toadette huffed as she puffed out her cheeks. "I'm just stating the obvious!"

"WELL, AT LEAST I'M TRYING TO WORK ON MY TEMPER!" Toad counteracted, not exactly helping his case.

By now, the two were quite literally butting heads with one another. It was clear that if something wasn't done, the two would get into a fight. Luigi sighed and pushed the two away from one another. "Alright, break it up, you two," he huffed in a calm, yet stern voice.

The two Toads suddenly stopped their fighting and looked at Luigi with blank expressions. Luigi sighed again. "Listen, if you two are going to keep fighting, maybe it's best if you take time to yourselves to cool down a little, okay?"

The two Toads looked at each other before back to Luigi and sighed. "We promise," they despondently chimed in unison.

A small smile formed on Luigi's face. "Okie-dokie. That's good. Now, I want you two to get along now, alrighty? I would stay with you two longer, but I have somewhere to be at the moment. Bye-bye." With a wave and a smile, he was off, not even explaining for a moment what he was supposed to do.

Toadette reached a hand out to him, but drew it back and held her head down. Toad couldn't help but feel bad for her. Despite her pushy and occasionally rude behavior, there was still that side of her that was a sweet girl, even if it did require a bit searching at times.

Toad cleared his throat and took a step forward. "Hey, uh, Toadette? If you really want to get his attention so bad, maybe you can use this." Toad pulled out an object seemingly from nowhere and showed it to Toadette.

The female Toad looked at it with curiosity and slight scorn, "A crown? What am I supposed to do with this?"

Toad shrugged his shoulders. " I dunno. These weird-looking crowns just started showing up around the kingdom recently. Apparently people have been calling it the Super Crown, mainly because it can transform people into a certain form. However, it only seems to work on certain individuals, from what I've heard. I mean, I tried putting it on once, and nothing happened. Who knows? Maybe it'll work for you."

Toadette rubbed her chin as she took a good look at the Super Crown. Then, she smiled suddenly. "Have to admit, though, that crown is pretty cute. It's even all pink with little, white polka dots on the top, just like me!"

Toad smiled as well. "Well I'm glad to see you like it. Again, who knows? Considering it shares a similar pattern to you, maybe it will work after all. The only thing is...how does it work? I suspect you just put it on and then the magic happens, but...

"I'll take it."

"...W-what?"

"I said I'll take it." Without much warning, Toadette snatched the crown from Toad's hands and looked at it with a slightly crazed look in her eyes.

"Hey, uh, I'm glad to see you like it, but can you stop acting like that? It's creepy."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Of course. Well, anyway, thank you."

Toad was a bit surprised by Toadette's sudden change of behavior, but he smiled anyway. "You're welcome. Just don't get too crazy, yknow?"

Toadette huffed. "What did you think I was gonna do?

Toad shrugged again. "I dunno. You don't know what people are thinking these days. You can never be too sure."

Toadette rolled her eyes and walked away, unamused and cleary done with Toad's antics.

Another sly grin began to form of Toad's face. "Oh, by the way…"

Toadette turned towards him, confused and a little suspicious.

Toadette continued to give her the same look as he put a hand to the bottom of his lip." I knew you weren't staring at that Shy Guy."

A shocked expression formed on Toadette's face, almost as if she had been betrayed. Then, she huffed and marched away, crown in hand.

Meanwhile, Luigi was peacefully standing in a meadow, already done with the thing he had to do. It was always nice to have a moment to relax after getting something done. It had a feeling of accomplishment to it that one couldn't easily get from something else. He took a deep breath and let out a peaceful sigh. He put a hand near his head and took a good look at the sky.

Then, the sound of footsteps could be heard behind him. He looked back to see a young lady who looked quite a lot like Peach, yet still distinctly different.

He shot her a warm smile. "Oh, hello there. I don't think I've seen you around the Mushroom Kingdom before. What might your name be?"

The blonde-haired girl tensed up and began to panic. "Oh, my name is… Uh… It's… Um… Peach...ette! Yeah, that's right! Peachette!"

Luigi stared blankly at the Princess Peach look-alike. "What."

"Yeah! I'm Peach's little sister!"

Luigi tilted his head to the side. "I thought Peach was an only child."

The Peach look-alike started to panic, obviously getting flustered. "Oh, um, my mistake! I'm actually her cousin. Silly me! I can be so clumsy sometimes!"

Luigi put a hand to his chin and squinted his eyes. Something was clearly going on. Luigi had his suspicions, but he decided to play along. "Well, um, it's nice to meet you, Peachette!" He reached out his hand, allowing for a handshake between the two. He began to rock forward and back. "So, uh, what brings you here?"

Peachette jolted, unsure how to answer for a moment before making something up. "O-oh! Well, I wanted to visit Peach and take a stroll around her garden! Ahhh… The roses there are just so divine…"

That's when Peachette noticed Luigi seemingly spacing out. She snapped her fingers at him, the plumber quickly coming back to his senses. "Oh, erm, sorry. I guess this talk of roses and flowers got me feeling kind of nostalgic…" He laughed to himself a little, Peachette's face becoming a bright red as he did so.

"So, anyways, Peachette, I-"

All of a sudden, he halted his train of thought. On his face was an expression of perplexity, his attention slowly drawing towards the crown on Peachette's head. "Excuse me, um, Peachette? Sorry to change the subject all of a sudden, but is there a reason your crown has _eyes_?"

Peachette curiously looked upwards to try and catch a glimpse of the crown on her head. She took it off to try and take a look at it, but upon doing so, she turned back into her true form.

Toadette quickly realized this, but didn't know how to take action. She just stared at the crown and then slowly looked at Luigi and let out a single, nervous laugh. Luigi was just as speechless as her, certainly not a good sign.

After a long while, Luigi was the first to speak up,though most of his speech was a set of confused splutters. Finally, he was able to say something coherent. "

Toadette's eyes darted from left to right and she tapped her fingers together "Oh, well, um, I… Err… It's a funny story. You see, I, uh…"

Toadette began to panic. She had nothing to say. She couldn't even think of a good excuse. Without much thinking, she just said the first thing she could think of. "L-look! T-The only reason I disguised myself was so that I could help you talk to women so you could get a girlfriend! I-It's not like I like you or anything!"

Luigi immediately drew back, flushing a tiny bit. "W-wait, what? Y-you…like me?

Toadette flinched backwards, her whole face a scarlet red color. "WHAT?! N-no way! When did I ever say that? W-why would I ever be interested in a coward like you? Sure, you may be nice, and super caring, and your voice and laugh are really infectious, and your dorky, awkward personality is kind of a turn-on, and you have a great ass…"

"Wait, what about the last one?"

Toadette drew back again and began to splutter. "L-l-l-listen! T-the thing I'm trying to say is that I don't like you! I just… I just… UURGH! L-look! I-I'm not interested in you, okay?!"

Luigi took a step back and puts his hands out in front of him. "Wait, Toadette. I'm confused. Do you like me or not? Please just be honest with me."

Toadette jolted and dropped the crown on the grass. She began to feel herself shake as her face grew redder and redder. Finally, she took a large breath and exploded. "OKAY! MAYBE I DO SORT OF LIKE YOU! BUT...BUT WHAT ISN'T THERE TO LIKE ABOUT YOU?! YOU'RE ALWAYS SO DEDICATED, SO SMART, SO AMAZING, AND YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE TO HELP PRINCESS PEACH, EVEN WHEN YOU'RE SCARED AND IT SEEMS LIKE YOU CAN'T DO IT! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT THAT MUST TAKE FOR YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? IT'S REALLY AMAZING AND THAT'S WHAT I LIKE ABOUT YOU!"

Toadette put her hands to her knees and panted. For a good while, the two were silent again, but finally, Luigi broke the quietude. "Y-you… You really mean all that?"

"YES, WHY WOULDN'T I?!" Toadette immediately responded, tears forming in her eyes. She began to shake a little, overwhelmed with emotion. She had no intention of saying all that, yet she did so anyway, and it spilled all out in the process. Now, all she could do was stand there, shaking as she held her head down, tears falling on the grass below.

Silence filled the meadow again, and it stayed like that for a while once more. After a while, Luigi kneeled down and placed a hand on Toadette's shoulder, the Toad's quaking coming to a halt upon him doing so. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

A slightly embarrassed look formed on his face as he rubbed the back of his head and looked again. "I-if I must be honest, I don't think I've ever had anyone speak so…passionately to me before. I'm…kind of flattered, actually. "

Toadette lifted her head up, her eyes having a slight shine to them. "R...really?"

Luigi nodded. "Yeah."

Toadette looked at Luigi for a moment before putting her hands to her chest and letting out a deep sigh. "I'll be honest. That was...kind of nice to finally get off my chest. I...I'm sorry I can't be honest. Toad's right. I do have a temper. I always kind of find myself getting overly passionate about things, never really finding a time to just calm down and take it easy for once."

Toadette paused for a moment as she felt tears begin to form again. "And...and I'm sorry for being so rude to you, and...and…"

She stopped herself upon feeling Luigi place his hand on her shoulder again. "Toadette, it's fine," he reassured. "I understand that you're trying. It just… It just may be a bit harder for you, y'know? As long as you're trying to work on it, that's good."

Suddenly, his expression changed. "Though…" He paused for a moment as he exhaled and proceeded to pull away a bit as he shifted from side to side. "I'll be honest. I don't think I've ever considered the idea of us being a thing. Y-you know, like, being a couple?"

Toadette went quiet for a second as she scratched the side of her cheek. "Yeah, that makes sense…" She turned her away away before shyly turning her gaze slightly towards Luigi. "But...could you at least consider it?

Luigi jumped slightly and remained silent for a moment before giving her a small smile as he gave her a nod. "Okie-dokie. I'll try."

All of a sudden, Toadette felt a surge run throughout her entire body. Somehow, just seeing Luigi's smile and warm demeanor, she couldn't help but feel herself fall more in love.

Her eyes glimmered once for before tilting her head to the side and giving Luigi a smile. "That's all I ask…"

Luigi smiled as he got back up and reached out his hand to shake Toadette's, the latter happily agreeing. With that, both went on their separate ways, thoughts of the other clouding their minds.


End file.
